Old Saga of Westmarch Wiki
Saga of Westmarch. Tricky traps, menacing monsters, and rewarding riches! Saga of Westmarch is a GURPS Dungeon Fantasy game, played online using OpenRPG and MapTools. Players are expected to have GURPS Characters and GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 1: Adventurers, and are advised to read or own GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons and GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 3: The Next Level. News and Announcements 49th session on August 24th. The delvers still battle the demonic orcs and ogres valiantly, but one hero has fallen and the odds are perilous. Rules Rules resources, rules clarifications, house rules, and character creation notes. Tools and Resources Links to virtual tabletops, dice rollers, character creators, mailing lists, and stuff like that. Delvers A list of the players and their characters. Kevin (Harald387) * Ayake Togashi, wielder of the Claws of the Iron Tiger! * Formerly Lenia Ivars, a talented wizard and excellent diplomat. Emily (Bruno) * Mrugnak Svartharn, him what big and smashes things! Jeremy * Connell Barleygold, easygoing Faun druid. Ted * Richard Hammond, half-elf mage scout Hari * Berkun the Wolf, hardworking mercenary barbarian scout archer Adversaries * and Mark Langsdorf as the GM Former Players ; Nate * Beltarne Rockholm, Dwarven Theologian Extroadinaire! * Backup: Wendel vonTracht, Gnomish artificer and worshiper of the Gnomish God of Heavy Artillery. * Backup: Heinrich the Huge, savage Half-Ogre barbarian. ;Jake * Thog, an Ogre Scout with a heart of gold. Who sometimes eats people. * Backup: Lóegaire Búadach, a grouchy Leprechaun thief, in trouble with the law for his habit of "takin' the big folks' gold for a change" ;Winfield * Thog, an Ogre Scout with a heart of gold. Who sometimes eats people. (originally Jake's character) ;Demonsbane * Arganyev, Holy Warrior ;Valinaar * Sithis, a skillful female shadow elf thief and minor wizard. ; Eric Phillips * Singeon Kane, Greatest Swordsman in the World (in training)! ; Dave (Hodag*) * Jack "Hammer" Smith, A highly focused Swashbuckler with a nervous disorder. ;James * Mordreona, a pretty human female thief with some surprising abilities ; Celestial Goblin * Berkun the Wolf, hardworking mercenary barbarian scout archer ; Cid * Cid SilverWing, fox Paladin of The Light. Tactics and Formations A list of marching orders, standard operation procedures, and tactics. Quests and Sessions A history of the delves and the game sessions used to play them out. # The Caverns of Madness # The First Interlude # The Tomb of the Bloody Baron # The Fens of Despair # The Shrouded Valley Background In the history of the world, there have been many kingdoms, empires, republics, city-states, trade leagues, and other governments. Many have fallen. The town of Polisberg sits on the shore of the Antillan Sea. To the east lies much of civilization. To the west, the unclaimed and wild lands of the Westmarch. Delvers often come to Polisberg, seeking the wealth that can be violently recovered from the ruins and caves of the Westmarch. The Westmarch The Westmarch is the mostly unclaimed ground between civilization and hostile realms. It has been fought over, conquered, lost, razed, and rebuilt over the years, but is currently mostly unoccupied. Various monsters, beasts, demons, undead, oozes, and things haunt the wilderness of the Westmarch, along with a few hardy (and often mad) souls. Lenia has compiled a notebook full of rumors gathered about the Westmarch during an extended stay in Polisberg: The Rumor Mill Category:Saga of Westmarch